


More Than Healing

by willowcabins



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Healing, Healing Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcabins/pseuds/willowcabins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo needs to be healed after another rough fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the the vaguely annual f_t porn battle over on LiveJournal: I'm reposting it on here.

There is something incredibly attractive about being pushed into the wall, but Tamsin resists, jarring Bo. “Please, Tamsin,” Bo murmurs, nails digging into Tamsin’s arm as she kisses the valkerie softly. It’s a nice juxtaposition, Tamsin muses.

“Begging already, succubus?” Tamsin teases lightly, stepping back into the wall of her own accord. “It’s only 10:20.” Bo follows her, pushing one hand under her shirt as she kisses Tamsin again, deeply.

“That jerk broke my _ribs_ ,” Bo mutters as she traces Tamsin’s jawline with her nose, biting down on her neck, _hard_. Tamsin rolls her eyes, anchoring her own hand at the base of Bo’s skull to pull her up again and in for another searing kiss.

“I don’t care,” she offers breathlessly, giving Bo just enough of her chi that the succubus will remain conscience. The warm _tugging_ that sets her inner muscles alight is the most fun part of foreplay anyway. The strength of Bo’s grip increased.

“Really?” Bo demands, her right hand dropping down to hitch up Tamsin’s thigh, pushing into her and making the Valkyrie shudder lightly. “You don’t enjoy this at all?” She murmurs, pushing her forehead against Tamsin’s, watching her.

“I do it so you stay alive,” Tamsin gasps, her own hands skimming down Bo’s (oddly fragile) body to her ass, encouraging Bo’s hip movements as she anchors her hands there.

“So you care about me?” Bo inquires, pushing the straps of Tamsin’s  tank top aside and pulling it down.

“No;” Tamsin is interrupted as Bo bites down on her shoulder, licking her away down to Tamsin’s bared left breast. She pushes her hips off the wall, encouraging Bo’s movements as Bo’s hot breath skirts over her pebbled nipple, but Bo pauses.

“No?” Bo’s eyes are sparkling. Tamsin doesn’t like what the electric blue does to her as she takes a ragged breath.

“No, I like the _sex_ ,” she hisses. Bo rolls her eyes, and the tugging begins again as Bo bites down on exposed flesh and erect nipples. And, Tamsin adds wordlessly, she likes looking down at Bo like this: Bo in her bloodied tank top with a black eye and a badly bruised shoulder and blood still matted in her hair and her tongue swirling around Tamsin’s nipple and her thigh pushing into her rhythmically.

The _pulling_ strengthens; gathering and sinking and Tamsin bites down on her tongue to stop the moan that’s threatening on her lips. Bo can tell: she’s smirking and Tamsin’s stomach muscles’ contract as Bo straightens again, suddenly pushing Tamsin back into the wall. Even though Tamsin is taller she feels cowed, overpowered by Bo as she removes her thigh. Tamsin sags against the wall, catching herself as Bo’s hand pushes past her jeans, under her underwear.

“Just the sex?” Bo asks, her words ghosting over Tamsin’s lips and all Tamsin can see are the big black orbs of Bo’s eyes while her body keens for Bo’s touch. The palm of Bo’s hand pushes into Tamsin’s swollen clit and Tamsin arches into the touch, craving penetration.

“Just the sex,” she affirms. Bo grins predatorily: she moves to extract her hand, but Tamsin grips her wrist with a vice grip.

“What are you doing?” She snaps.

“Well, I’m all healed…” Bo trails off and Tamsin takes in Bo’s appearance: the bruises have faded to obscurity, cuts are healing. Only matted blood remains.

“Fine,” she mutters, pulling Bo towards her again. “Sometimes you’re not _totally_ insufferable.” Bo laughs.

“I’ll take it,” and she pushes her hand inside the hot wetness, slowly kissing Tamsin as her hand matches the rhythm of Tamsin’s panting.

 


End file.
